Väärinkäsityksiä
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Täältä hän oli löytänyt ärsyttävimmän ja romanttisimman vampyyripojan puolivahingossa itselleen poikaystäväksi. - Harry/Edward ja kahden maailman kohtaamisesta syntyvää hämmennystä.-


**Otsikko:** Väärinkäsityksiä

**Kirjoittaja:** Koiranruusu

**Beta:** Fire

**Fandomit: **Potter ja Twilight

**Tyylilaji: **Huumorin yritelmä ja crossoveri

**Ikäsuositus:** K-13

**Paritus: **Harry/Edward

**Varoitukset: **Toisesta fandomista kirjoittaminen sitä juuri tuntematta ja vampyyrin ruokailun seuraukset

**Vastuuvapaus:** En omista kumpaistakaan kirjasarjaa, joiden hahmoilla ja ympäristöillä leikin tässä ficletissä, enkä saa taloudellista hyötyä leikkimiseni tuotoksella.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Täältä hän oli löytänyt ärsyttävimmän ja romanttisimman vampyyripojan puolivahingossa itselleen poikaystäväksi. _

**Haasteet: **FF100 039. Maku ja Slash10 2.0 Harry/Edward

**K/H: **Tällaisia ideoita syntyy puolenyön jälkeen väsyneenä, kun sattuu näkemään Twilightista kirjoittavalla ficcarilla söpön eläin avan. Twaikkua en tosiaan tunne kuin Potterin kanssa fuusioituneista ficeistä, mutta uskoisin kohtuullisen kattavan kuvan sarjasta saaneeni, en ole myöskään nähnyt kyseisiä elokuviakaan. Idea oli kuitenkin sen verran vastustamaton, että kirjoitin tämän siitä huolimatta.

Lukuiloa sateisiin päiviin!

...

* * *

...

**Väärinkäsityksiä**

Elämä Forksissa oli leppoisaa Harryn mielestä, ei ollut sekopäisiä faneja, jotka seuraisivat hänen jokaista askeltaan, eikä myöskään toimittajia, jotka vähän väliä veikkasivat vuorotellen jotakuta hänen ystävistään hänen tyttö- tai poikaystäväkseen lehtien palstoilla. Sen kaiken hän oli tyytyväisenä jättänyt Englantiin.

Täältä hän oli löytänyt ärsyttävimmän ja romanttisimman vampyyripojan puolivahingossa itselleen poikaystäväksi. He eivät olleet seurustelleen kuin vasta kuukauden, kun kyseisellä poikaystävällä oli syntymäpäivä, siis sen päivän kunniaksi, jolloin tästä oli tehty vampyyri. Kukaan kun ei enää muistanut päivää, jolloin Edward oli syntynyt.

Harry oli tehnyt heti alussa selväksi, että hän tiesi poikaystävänsä vampyyriudesta ja säästi tämän turhilta selityksiltä ja vakuutteluilta. Se oli omanlainen shokki koko vampyyriperheelle, mutta kaikki olivat jo sopeutuneet ajatukseen, jopa Rosalie. Harry oli otettu perheessä lähes yhtä lämpimästi vastaan kuin Weasleyllä.

Nytkin Harry istui tyynenä Edwardin huoneessa odottaen, että poika sanoisi jotain häneltä saamastaan lahjasta.

— Kiitos, Harry. Tämä on harvinaisen käytännöllinen lahja, Edward totesi hymyillen ja nosti koiranpennun sopivalle korkeudelle voidakseen aterioida.

— Mitä hittoa, Edward? En minä sitä syötäväksi ostanut! Olisit sanonut, että sinulla on nälkä, niin olisit voinut juoda verta minusta. Koira oli tarkoitettu sinulle lemmikiksi, idiootti!

— Anteeksi kuinka, kuulin varmasti väärin. Mitä sinä oikein tarkoitat, että koira oli lemmikiksi ja sinä ruuaksi?

— Vampyyrit juovat eläinten verta yleensä vain äärimmäisissä tilanteissa, kun muuta ravintoa ei ole saatavissa, koska se maistuu pahalta ihmisvereen verrattuna. Eläinten veri ei tietääkseni edes houkuttele nälkäistäkään vampyyria, joten ajattelin koiran olevan mukava kaveri sinulle, joka auttaisi ylläpitämään tavallisen perheen kulissia, Harry selitti hämmentyneenä ja aavistuksen kiukkuisena.

Hän oli miettinyt pitkään, mitä antaa varakkaalle ja aavistuksen sulkeutuneelle poikaystävälleen lahjaksi. Harry oli lopulta päätynyt suloiseen ja energiseen kultaisen noutajan pentuun, josta hän ajatteli Edwardin saavan lenkkikaverin ja piristäjän aurinkoisiin päiviin, jolloin tämä joutui olemaan sisätiloissa pitkiä aikoja. Nyt mies meni ja joi koirasta verta tappaen sen, eikä edes ymmärtänyt, mikä siinä oli kummallista.

— Me olemme vegaanivampyyreja, juomme vain eläinten verta, emme lainkaan ihmisten. Luulitko sinä, että minä ja perheeni olemme murhaajia? Edward puolustautui närkästyneenä.

— Vain muutamat yksittäiset sekopää vampyyrit tappavat ruuanlähteensä, mutta suurin osa klaaneista käyttää vapaaehtoisia luovuttajia aterioihinsa ja usein heillä on yksi vakituinen luovuttaja, kun terve vampyyri tarvitsee ravintoa sen verran harvoin, että luovuttaja ei kärsi lainkaan aterioinnin toistuvuudesta. Toki vahinkoja sattuu joskus, mutta jokainen luovuttaja on tietoinen siitä ja yleensä vahingot tapahtuvat niille, jotka eivät käytä vakituista luovuttajaa ja kumpikaan osapuoli ei tiedä kunnolla omia rajojaan. Ja en kyllä ymmärrä, miten eläinkunta voidaan laskea kasvikseksi, tai miten eläinten tappaminen ravinnoksi on vähemmän julmaa kuin aterioiminen vapaaehtoisesta luovuttajasta, jolle ei siitä koidu haittaa vaan useimmiten pelkkää nautintoa?

— Ihmisverta juovat vampyyrit ovat petoja ja hirviöitä, kuinka kukaan voi hyväksyä sellaista tekoa? Kuinka voit olla varma, että ne "luovuttajat", kuten heitä kutsuit, ovat vapaaehtoisia? Nehän saattavat olla aivopestyjä orjia, joita käytetään hyväksi. Minä luulin, että sinä tiesit oikeasti vampyyreista, en arvannut, että tietämyksesi perustui fantasiaromaaneihin, joissa ei ole totuuden hiventäkään, vampyyri tuhahti ja oli selvää mitä hän kyseisistä kirjoista ajatteli.

— Myönnän vampyyrit ovat pimeän olennoiksi luokiteltuja, mutta eivät kuitenkaan hirviöitä. Petoja ovat kaikki ihmiset perusluonnoltaan, mutta se ei tee heistäkään hirviöitä muutamia poikkeuksia lukuun ottamatta. Tiedän vapaaehtoisista luovuttajista siksi, että olen ollut sellainen parille vampyyriystävälleni, joiden vakituiset luovuttajat olivat tilapäisesti tavoittamattomissa tai muuten estyneet kyseisinä kertoina.

Edwardin silmät levisivät järkytyksestä Harryn sanojen rekisteröityessä hänen mielessään. Mustasukkaisuus nosti päätään vihaisesti, tuntemattomat vampyyrit olivat koskeneet Harryyn. Se oli anteeksiantamatonta.

— Missä ne paskiaiset ovat? Minä tapan ne! Edward murisi eläimellisen raivon vallassa.

— Sinä kuulut minulle, eikä kellään muulla ole oikeutta koskea sinuun.

— Voi luoja, nyt sinä sitten heittäydyit luolamieheksi ja heitit järkesi romukoppaan. Vasta pääsit sanomasta, kuinka fantasiaromaanien vampyyrit ovat feikkejä ja kuitenkin käyttäydyt itse kuin kioskiromaanin sankari. Minä en ole mikään Harlekiini-sarjan viaton neitokainen, joka tarvitsee unelmiensa prinssin suojelua, joten voit rajoittaa tuota uhoamistasi tai suhteemme päättyy nopeammin kuin Lockhartin kaunistautuminen.

— Tiedän, ettet ole avuton tyttöraasu, mutta vampyyrit ovat vaarallisia tavallisille ihmisille ja ajatuskin siitä, että joku vampyyrin kutale on koskenut sinuun sotii kaikkia vaistojani vastaan. On ihme, että olet edes elossa kaiken tuon jälkeen.

— Mutta enhän minä ole tavallinen ihminen vaan velho ja vielä voimakas sellainen. Sitä paitsi, kuinka monta kertaa minun pitää selittää, että luovuttajat eivät ole missään välittömässä vaarassa.

— Mistä sinä nyt puhut, eihän velhoja ole olemassakaan? Edward kysyi ällistyneenä unohtaen kokonaan aiemman raivonsa.

— Etkö sinä tiedä taikamaailmasta mitään? Oli Harryn vuoro olla yllättynyt.

— Sehän tarkoittaa sitä, että joku on rikkonut kansainvälistä salaisuussäädöstä, sillä jästivampyyritkin luokitellaan taikaolennoiksi ja rekisteröidään ministeriössä. Tästä on muodostumassa kamala sotku. Ei ihme, ettet tiennyt luovuttaja-systeemistä, jos ketään teistä ei ole rekisteröity. Minun pitää soittaa heti Kahlesalvalle, ja hän saa lähettää jonkun tänne hoitamaan viralliset asiat ja kertomaan teidän asemastanne taikaolentoina velhoyhteisössä. Edward ilmoita perheellesi, että teille on tulossa vieras noin tunnin sisällä selittämään teille tätä tilannetta ja käynnistämään tutkimusta, sillä minulla ei ole siihen valtuuksia. Miksi kaikki aina sattuu minun kohdalleni? Harry mutisi vuodatuksensa lopuksi.

Hän oli jo matkalla alakertaan, kun Edward vielä tuijotti hänen jälkeensä ymmärtämättä tilanteesta tai poikaystävänsä puheista yhtään mitään. Kumpainenkin oli unohtanut kokonaan koiranpennun raadon, josta keskustelu oli saanut alkunsa. Harmi sinällään, sillä Edward oli pitänyt kovasti Harrylta saamastaan lahjasta, se oli ollut oikein maukas.

...

* * *

...

K/H2: Mitäs olette mieltä, kannattaako miun jatkaa tätä tai tällä fandom-fuusiolla kirjoittamista? Kommentteja olisi mukava saada :)

...


End file.
